


a walk in the rain

by mozzys_studio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, ML, ML Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, lovesquare fluff, reverse umbrella scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozzys_studio/pseuds/mozzys_studio
Summary: On her way home from school, Marinette finds Adrien waiting for his ride in what little shelter from the rain he can find. She offers him an umbrella, which he decides to share with her as he walks her home.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 147





	a walk in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerooCasanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerooCasanova/gifts).



The rain came down in sheets outside the school. Marinette was glad she thought to bring her umbrella that morning. She set down her bookbag to open the black umbrella and then headed out to the front steps of the school.

“Hi, Marinette,” came a familiar voice from behind her. Marinette spun around on her heel to see Adrien waving at her from the safety of the entrance overhang, where it was still somewhat dry.

“Adrien!” Marinette exclaimed. “I didn’t see you!”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Adrien said.

“N-no! No, you didn’t! I just…” Marinette paused to gather her thoughts. “I just didn’t realize anyone else was still here. I stayed a little late to work on a project with Nath. I wasn’t expecting to see anybody leaving. Especially not you.” Wasn’t he supposed to have a fencing lesson today?

“Especially not me?” Adrien asked, cocking his head to one side. “Why not?”

If it was possible, Marinette’s eyes widened even more. “No! Not _especially_ not you, not _not_ you either, just anyone—I wasn’t expecting anyone to be leaving now!” She spoke a little louder than necessary and cringed internally. She thought for a moment that she might’ve upset Adrien further, or at least confused him more, but Adrien just laughed.

“You’re funny, Marinette, you know that?” he said in between chuckles.

Marinette let out a short laugh. “Heh. Yeah…”

“I wasn’t actually supposed to be leaving now,” Adrien said. “I had fencing today, but it ended early when it started to rain. It’s hard to maintain proper form when your arena is covered in water." He chuckled.

Marinette smiled dopily up at him. He was so cute when he made jokes.

“Anyway, my bodyguard is on his way to pick me up now. But, I, uh, forgot my umbrella at home today, so that’s why I’m hiding out over here.”

“Oh.” Marinette glanced at her own umbrella—the very same one that Adrien had given her all those months ago when she was caught in the rain without one. She smiled and held out the umbrella to him.

Adrien looked up at her, his brows raised in surprise.

“I don’t know if you remember,” Marinette began, her shoulder shyly creeping up to her ear, “but you gave me this umbrella when we first met. I think it’s time I returned it to you.”

“No, no,” he said. “It’s yours. I gave it to you. Besides, won’t you get wet on your way home?”

He was always so thoughtful. Marinette shrugged.

“A little. But I like the rain,” she said.

Adrien accepted the umbrella from Marinette’s hand. She smiled brightly at him and with a wave started to move down the stairs.

“Wait!” Adrien called from behind her.

She turned back to face him.

“I can walk you home.” He held out the umbrella to shelter her from the falling rain.

“W-won’t your bodyguard be here soon?” Marinette asked.

“I’ll be back here soon enough. Your family’s bakery isn’t far. Besides,” he said, gallantly holding out his arm for Marinette to take, “it’s not like he’ll leave without me.” He winked down at her.

Pink bloomed across Marinette’s cheeks and she looked down, hiding her smile. “Well, if you think it’ll be alright…”

The two made their way down the stairs and across the street to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, all the while talking about the new project for art class where they were supposed to find a way to “play to their collective strengths” with their partners. Adrien had been paired with Alya. He told Marinette how they’d decided to do something to do with photography, and he’d even managed to borrow some equipment from a shoot. Marinette talked about how her project with Nathaniel was going. They’d been working on their drawing together after school that day. It seemed to be coming along very well.

“I’m sure it’s great!” Adrien said enthusiastically. “You and Nath are both so talented. I can’t wait to see your project when it’s all finished.”

He gave her a broad, beaming smile, and she felt her knees go weak underneath her. But thankfully, they arrived at the doors of the bakery before they could give out completely.

“Thank you for walking me home,” Marinette said.

Adrien smiled. “Of course, Marinette. Anything for a friend.”

Marinette’s heart sank a little at his words.

“A friend…” she repeated quietly.

Adrien’s brow furrowed.

“Is…something wrong?” he asked.

Marinette looked up into his bright, earnest eyes. He looked so worried. He cared so much about how she felt. She didn’t want to make him feel bad. She shook her head and forced a smile.

“No, no. Nothing. I was just...thinking about something,” she said.

Adrien nodded slowly.

“Okay. Well, it was really nice talking with you. I’m glad I caught you before you left.”

“Me too. Thanks again.” She put her hand on the door knob.

“Hold on.” Adrien held out the umbrella to her. His lips curved into a kind smile. “This is yours. I gave it to you, after all. You should keep it.”

“But...you’ll get all wet.”

Adrien shrugged. “What’s a little rain? I can change when I get home.”

Marinette stared at him for a moment. Then, before she could talk herself out of it, she rushed toward him and planted a kiss square on his cheek. When she pulled back, she saw that his brows were knit together and his mouth had fallen open slightly. Her eyes went wide.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she said. “I didn’t mean—I mean, I did mean to kiss you, because you’re just ko sind. I mean so kind! You’re so kind and thoughtful and I—”

“You missed,” Adrien said quietly.

“I—what?” Marinette said, confused.

Adrien moved closer to her, taking her hand in his.

“You missed,” he repeated in a whisper. He bent low, bringing his face close to hers. He hovered there for a moment, and then their lips met. Marinette’s eyes fell closed and she melted into him. She felt his grip on her hand grow tighter, fonder. His other hand cupped her face. Cold droplets of water fell onto her face and head. Adrien must have dropped the umbrella. But that didn’t matter now. Nothing mattered. Marinette felt like she might float away. Like Adrien was the only thing in the world keeping her tethered to earth.

After a few long moments (though, to her, they weren’t nearly long enough) they parted. Adrien leaned his forehead against hers.

“There,” he said.

“Mmm,” Marinette said lazily, breathing in the warm scent of his cologne. “Right on target.” She opened her eyes and saw Adrien smile before he pressed his lips to hers a second time and made her melt away all over again.

A buzzing interrupted them. Adrien pulled away and took his phone out of his pocket. Marinette knew what the call was. He looked back toward the school, where his bodyguard was waiting with the car for him.

“You have to go?” Marinette asked. It took all her willpower not to beg him to stay.

“Yes.” Adrien turned back to her as he rubbed the base of his neck. “I’m sorry, Marinette.” He leaned down and picked up the umbrella from where he’d dropped it on the ground, pushing the handle into Marinette’s open hand.

“Take this,” he said. “It’s yours, anyway.”

Marinette smiled up at him. He bent forward and kissed her cheek. Heat spread across her skin, emanating from the spot he’d kissed. Almost in a daze, she watched him run back up the street toward his car. He turned around and waved at her. She raised a hand to wave back. And then Adrien got into the car and drove off.

For a moment, Marinette stared after him, letting the rain thrum on the umbrella. Then the realization of what had happened finally came rushing to her. She hurried inside, closing Adrien’s umbrella—her umbrella—as she went. Then she ran upstairs to her room as fast as she could. Luckily, her parents were catering an event, so she didn’t have to answer any prying questions. As much as she loved her parents, she wouldn’t have heard the end of it had they been there to see what had happened.

As soon as she was in her room, Tikki flitted out of her bag.

“Did I see that right?” Tikki said in her high, sweet voice. “Adrien kissed you?”

Marinette almost wasn’t sure, but she nodded stiffly all the same.

“I think I need to lie down, Tikki,” she said, and fell face-first onto her chaise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kiss prompts request from the amazing @veroocasanova on Tumblr. Check her out! And check out her other fantastic blogs @discoveringmiraculouswriters and @discoveringmiraculousartist where she reblogs ML fics and art from all different writers and artists!


End file.
